La rage de Loki
by Tooran
Summary: C'est la goutte qui fait déborder un vase rempli par des années de frustration, de jalousie, de rancoeur et de rage rentrée... Les conséquences seront terribles...


**Hello :3**

**Voici un petit texte écrit à la va-vite entre deux cours... Nan nan, pas pendant voyons, je suis une élève sérieuse *touss touss*  
><strong>

**Comme toujours, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Les objets volèrent avec violence à travers la pièce, pour se fracasser contre le mur.

Loki avait toujours méprisé son frère lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de gestes rageurs, dignes d'un enfant piquant une crise. Mais aujourd'hui, il était obligé de reconnaître que briser tout ce qui l'entourait avait quelque chose de libérateur.

Jamais encore il n'avait exprimé son courroux de cette manière.

D'ordinaire, il gardait un visage impassible et des idées claires, emprisonnant sa rage au fond de lui, et il attendait patiemment une occasion de se venger.

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'humiliation de trop, la dernière goutte faisant déborder un vase rempli par des siècles d'amertume, de jalousie, de rancœur et de haine rentrée.

_Connaît ta place, mon frère !_

En repensant à ces paroles méprisantes, le dieu serra le poing et l'abattit sur le mur. La pierre se fendilla et il regretta un instant que la paroi n'aie pas été ornée de l'effigie de son cher frère. Il frappa encore et encore, sans prêter attention à la douleur de ses phalanges heurtant la pierre, aveuglé par une profonde fureur. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses pensées étaient confuses et chaotiques.

Il s'avança sur le balcon de ses appartements, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation du vent sur son visage, tentant vainement de contrôler sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle perte de contrôle.

Un éclat de voix lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il baissa le regard pour voir Thor marcher dans les jardins sous lui, riant en compagnie de ses amis avec son habituelle extravagance.

Il marchait la tête haute, fier, un sourire arrogant imprimé sur la face, mimant la cérémonie qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu pour faire de lui le roi d'Asgard.

Loki saisit la rambarde du balcon, serrant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et que des débris de pierre tombèrent entre ses doigts.

« Oh mon frère », dit-il, et sa voix était un grognement presque animal. « Mon frère si grand, si fort, supérieur à nous autres, simples Ases... »

Sa machoire était contractée, serrée, et il se retint de justesse de hurler ses paroles.

« Tu n'es aucunement supérieur à moi ! »

En contrebas, Thor avait fini par l'apercevoir et lui fit un signe de la main, disant quelque chose à ses amis que le dieu du chaos ne pouvait entendre. Mais le rire moqueur des trois guerriers était assez explicite. Heureusement, aucun ne put voir l'expression sur le visage de Loki.

Petit à petit, la fureur sauvage laissa place à une froide colère, et à une détermination plus froide encore. Il reprit son masque impassible et répondit avec une négligence apparente au signe de son frère. Celui-ci se détourna et Loki le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux plissés, un plan se formant lentement dans son esprit.

_Connaît ta place, mon frère !_

« Thor... » Sa voix était maintenant pareille au sifflement d'un serpent. « Que je connaisse ma place ? Mais peut-être que ma place n'est pas sous tes ordres... »

Lâchant la rambarde, il retourna à l'intérieur et revêtit ses plus discrets atours. Il se saisit de ses dagues et glissa dans une besace l'une des nombreuses cartes qu'il avait en sa possession. Il recouvrit le tout d'une cape au tissu grossier et élimé, pour dissimuler la qualité des tissus. Puis il vérifia le sort qui le cachait à la vue d'Heimdall et modifia ses traits par magie. Il prit soin également d'élaborer un sort pour le protéger du froid qui, il le savait, régnait en maître là où il se rendait.

Puis il sortit, se fondant dans les ombres comme il savait si bien le faire, en direction de l'un des passages entre les mondes dont il avait connaissance. Ne se retournant pas, obnubilé par sa victoire

prochaine, son regard pourtant observateur d'ordinaire rata un léger détail qui, s'il l'avait vu, aurait sans doute tout changé.

À son retour, tout aurait fondu, et personne ne devait jamais voir la fine pellicule de glace qui avait recouvert le sol.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **


End file.
